A New Beginning A CharmedBuffy crossover
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: After joining the Avatars, Cole is tasked with helping the famed vampire slayer defeat her greatest adversary: The First Evil.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"A New Beginning"  
  
This is a sequel to "Second Change"  
  
(A Charmed/Buffy, The Vampire Slayer Crossover)  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, and "Buffy, The Vampire Slayer" and all related characters and events are the property of Josh Whedon, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
After joining the Avatars, Cole is tasked with helping the famed vampire slayer defeat her greatest adversary: The First Evil.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Cole Turner walked impatiently through the swirling mists of the realm where he had spent what seemed like an eternity. After joining the Avatars, they had brought him to this place. Where, or even when, he was, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was getting impatient.  
  
The Avatars who had come for him had intimated that he would be serving a higher purpose here. Something beyond the petty differences between good and evil. Cole had been on both sides of that argument. He found he preferred good. That was something his current benefactors said he would never have to choose between again.  
  
"Trembor," Cole said, walking up to one of the "teachers" he was acquainted with. "Have you seen Malkus? I get the feeling he's avoiding me."  
  
"Malkus is a very busy man," responded Trembor. "I'm sure he isn't avoiding you. As our leader, he has much that occupies his attention. Is there something I could do for you?"  
  
Cole just looked at the man. He appeared human enough. He was a good six inches shorter than Cole and always seemed to have a perpetual smile on his face. His goatee was immaculately trimmed and he usually stood with his hands folded inside the folds of the sleeves of his robe.  
  
"No," Cole said, dejectedly. "I'm just bored. I've been here forever and I'm anxious to do something."  
  
"You've hardly been here forever," Trembor replied. "While it is true that time here has a different from time on Earth, it is hardly an eternity."  
  
"When I was invited to join the Avatars," Cole said, "I had no idea you were Dark Mages. Mostly witches and warlocks who feel that there will never truly be a winner in the good versus evil conflict. But I've accepted that. I've studied all the texts you've given me. And I know that soon I'll begin my studies in the forbidden arts that you all practice. The arts that give you even greater power than you had on Earth.  
  
"But sitting around on my hands wasn't part of the deal. I need to be occupied. To be doing something. I've agreed to become a Dark Mage and help you in keeping the balance between good and evil, but if I don't do something soon I'm going to go out of my mind."  
  
"Dark Mage is a term we prefer not to use," said a man walking up to Cole.  
  
He was as tall as Cole and wore the same grayish robe that Trembor wore. All full-fledged Avatars wore them in this domain. It distinguished them from the trainees, such as Cole. This man was totally bald, however. And he wore no facial hair as most of the Avatars did. Cole turned to the man.  
  
"Malkus," Cole said, "I didn't mean any disrespect. And I know you don't like the term 'Dark Mage'. But that's what you're called on Earth. Old habits are hard to break."  
  
"You'll break it soon enough," Malkus said, smiling. "I understand your anxiousness. We all go through it when we first arrive here. And I know you're ready to go out and do your part to help us. You are nearly ready. There is only one more task you must complete. Join me in a short while. We'll discuss the matter fully then."  
  
"That's more like it," Cole said.   
  
Malkus turned and walked into the swirling mists leaving Cole and his mentor alone.  
  
"The final task," Trembor said. "You've progressed rapidly. Few novitiates have progressed as rapidly as you have. But then, there have never been any half demons join our group."  
  
"Former half demon," Cole corrected. "What is this final task?"  
  
"A sort of test," Trembor replied. "You needn't worry about it. It is simply to see how well you have adjusted to becoming an Avatar. When the test is complete, Malkus will decide how best to utilize you. That is what the test is for."  
  
"Oh, okay," Cole said. "Is it dangerous?"  
  
"Not to you," Trembor said. "You have the basic powers of an Avatar already. They will protect you in whatever this task will be. And before you ask, I can't tell you what the task is. It is different for each of us. I wish you well. You have been a good student. Soon, we shall be equals."  
  
"Thanks, Trembor," Cole said.  
  
Cole turned and moved off into the mist to find Malkus. Trembor watched him go. They had spent a great deal of time and energy training Cole. He hoped Cole would do well in the test. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"Cole," Malkus said as Cole approached, "this is Nathaniel. He's what you might call a field operative."  
  
"Hello," Cole said, as he looked the man over.  
  
Like everyone else in this place, he didn't look all that impressive. On the streets of any city, you wouldn't think he was anything but another human being going about his business. But Cole knew those looks were deceiving. Just an inch or so shorter than Cole, he was broader than the former demon. Like most of those up here, he wore a goatee.  
  
"I've heard a lot about the great Belthazor," Nathaniel said. "I'm glad to see you finally joined us."  
  
"Belthazor has been dead for a long time," Cole replied. "I'm just Cole Turner now."  
  
"As you wish," Nathaniel said.  
  
"Nathaniel is here to help you complete the final task I mentioned," said Malkus. "It's a sort of test. To see how well you've learned what you've been taught. And to what capacity we can utilize your talents."  
  
"So Trembor said," said Cole. "Well, I was half demon, the Source, undisputed ruler of the underworld, and virtually indestructible. I would imagine there are many ways you can utilize my talents."  
  
"That remains to be seen," said Nathaniel. "In all of your incarnations on Earth, you were fighting for one side or the other. As you are aware, it is not that way with us. We strive to maintain a balance between good and evil. This mythical 'final contest' that most humans believe in is more to give them piece of mind than anything else."  
  
"I'm aware of all that," Cole said. "Just what is this test you mentioned?"  
  
"I'm sure you remember the teaching about the Amulets of Power," Malkus said.  
  
"Of course," Cole replied. "Two very powerful magical items created at the dawn of time. One by the forces of good the other by the forces of evil. Either capable of totally destroying anyone or anything on the other side. I knew about them when I was a demon. They've been lost for millennia."  
  
"Not lost," Nathaniel. "Let's say, misplaced."  
  
"Misplaced?" Cole questioned. "What does that mean?"  
  
"We have them," Malkus said. "Or rather, we know where they rest. And how to get them. For one of us it is quite simple."  
  
"So, what is this test?" Cole asked. "Am I supposed to retrieve one of them or something?"  
  
"Not exactly," Nathaniel said. "We've already retrieved one. And we've placed it in the position where someone will use it. In fact, it is the only thing that will save them at this point."  
  
"I don't understand," Cole said. "Why give this amulet to a mortal? I thought we tried to keep a balance between good and evil? Won't this upset that balance?"  
  
"On the contrary," Malkus said. "It's being used to correct the balance. Let me show you."  
  
He walked over to a mirror that was suspended in midair. The sight was not unusual to Cole. He had seen many such mirrors here. They were windows into other dimensions, other times, other places.  
  
Malkus passed his hand over the mirror and a scene formed in it. In the scene, a man lay on a bed sleeping. His stark white hair seemed to glow in the darkness around him. Lying next to him, with her head on his chest, a young woman lay sleeping. The scene seemed very peaceful. Cole studied the scene very carefully.  
  
"I don't understand," Cole said. "He's a vampire. You mean you've given the Amulet of Evil to a vampire?"  
  
"No," Malkus said. "True, he is a vampire. But he's a rather unusual vampire. A while back he had his soul restored to him. So that he might win the heart of the young woman who now sleeps with him."  
  
"A vampire trying to win the heart of a human?" Cole questioned. "A vampire with a soul? And I thought being half demon was strange."  
  
"Yes," Nathaniel said. "It is almost a unique situation. As I said, we've placed the amulet in a position that has taken it to this vampire. It is the Amulet of Good. In a few hours, he will use it."  
  
"I'm still confused," Cole said. "The power of that amulet is well known. Even if he has a soul, using it will destroy him. He's still a vampire. Are you saying that he's such a threat that you have to use the amulet to destroy him?"  
  
"No," Malkus said. "He's not the threat. In fact, he's the savior. You see, it's not him we're after. It's something quite different. Something much more powerful than simply a vampire. More powerful than even you were as the Source. The amulet is the only power that will defeat The First."  
  
"The First?" questioned Cole. "The First Evil? The evil that gave rise to all the evil in the world? I thought it was banished? That it was no longer a threat to mankind?"  
  
"It has returned," Malkus said. "The woman you see sleeping there is called Buffy Summers. She's the Slayer. Until now, she has been able to keep The First at bay. Hold it where it is so that it cannot spread its evil any farther."  
  
"But that's about to change, isn't it?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes," Nathaniel. "In a few hours, Ms. Summers, the vampire, and those who have gathered to combat The First will attack it at the Hellmouth. That is where The First is staying at the moment. What they don't know is that they are going to loose their battle. When they do, The First will destroy all of them."  
  
"So what has that to do with us?" Cole asked.  
  
"If The First escapes the Hellmouth," Malkus said, "it will spread its evil over all the Earth. All of the forces of good will be systematically destroyed. When that happens, the balance between good and evil will be destroyed as well. Evil will rule over the Earth forever."  
  
"They have the amulet," Cole said. "That should destroy The First. Or at least send it back to banishment. I don't see what the problem is."  
  
"The problem," Nathaniel said, "is that they can't use it. Only an Avatar can activate the amulet. Only we know how to activate its power. They think they can use it against The First. In reality, it is little more than a trinket in their hands. When they try to use it, they will fail. And they will all pay with their lives for that failure."  
  
"And when they fail," Malkus interjected, "all of mankind will suffer. Millions will die. Those who don't die will be forced to serve The First for all eternity. And not even we will have the power to stop it." 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
"I don't understand," Cole said. "If only an Avatar can activate its power, just send one of us to use it. What's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is," said Nathaniel, "that The First knows only one of us can activate its power. That's why it is not concerned that this vampire has the amulet. It knows that neither the vampire nor the Slayer will be able to use the power of the amulet."  
  
"If one of us should suddenly appear," Malkus continued, "The First would know what we're up to. It would flee. We might not get another chance like this. The next time The First surfaces, it might be too powerful for us to stop."  
  
"I see," Cole said. "And the balance would be destroyed forever."  
  
"Yes," Malkus said. "You once told us that we needed you. That was why we approached you to join us. Now you know why we needed you. The First is aware of all Avatars. All save you. If one of us suddenly appears, The First will flee before the amulet can be used."  
  
"With you," Nathaniel continued, "we stand a chance. The First will see you as only another of the 'champions' who have gathered to defeat it. It has little fear of humans. Or of the vampire that helps them. As long as it sees you as just another human, you stand the best chance defeating it."  
  
"The other shoe," Cole said.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" questioned Malkus.  
  
"I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop," Cole said. "What haven't you told me about this?"  
  
'You're very intuitive," Nathaniel said. "I can see you were the right choice to join us. The other shoe, as you put it, is the timing. You must get there early enough to use the amulets power but not so early that The First will realize what you are. The timing must be precise. Arrive too late and there won't be enough time to activate the amulet. Arrive too early and The First will realize you are an Avatar and vanish."  
  
"I see," Cole said. "What is our window of opportunity?"  
  
"About twenty seconds, Earth time," Malkus said. "Within thirty seconds of your arrival, The First will recognize the power in you. It will vanish immediately. So we must be very careful exactly when you appear there."  
  
"I see," Cole said. "I find it strange that even a vampire with a soul would sacrifice himself for humanity. Vampires see humans as nothing but food. I don't know many creatures who would sacrifice themselves for a ham sandwich."  
  
"He doesn't know," Nathaniel said.  
  
"What?" Cole asked. "What do you mean he doesn't know? You haven't told him what will happen when he uses the amulet?"  
  
'No," Malkus said. "If he was told what would happen, he would probably refuse. We can't risk that. This is our best chance of defeating The First. Telling him is considered an unacceptable risk."  
  
"Unacceptable risk?" Cole questioned. "You can't be serious. Even if he is a vampire, if he's going to give his life to protect mankind he has a right to know the price."  
  
"As I said," Malkus said, "it's a risk we can't afford. There's no time to find anyone else. It has to be this way."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?" Cole asked. "You want me to pop in and activate the amulet while he's holding it? Knowing that the power the amulet uses is going to consume him along with the evil it's used against?"  
  
"Exactly," Nathaniel said.  
  
"That's murder," Cole said. "Nothing short of cold-blooded murder. I don't do that any more."  
  
"You've killed plenty in the past," Malkus said. "You never gave it a second thought then."  
  
"And it cost me everything I held dear," Cole said, thinking of Phoebe. "I was vanquished twice by the woman I love. My friends, my family, my job, everything that meant anything to me. I've given that up. You can't expect me to simply walk in and murder someone just for one of your goals."  
  
"It's much more than that," Nathaniel said. "It isn't simply one of our goals. We're talking about the fate of the entire human race. If you refuse to do this, every human on the Earth will suffer. The lucky ones will die immediately. The rest...."  
  
Cole looked at Nathaniel. The ends were certainly honorable. Saving the entire human race. But the means were abominable. The deliberate, cold-blooded murder of one individual to reach those goals. An evil act no matter what the goals were. He was torn about what to do. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"You are troubled my friend," Trembor said, walking into the area where Cole sat thinking.  
  
"Have you heard what they want me to do?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes," Trembor said. "All Avatars know of the task. You are troubled about the death of the vampire."  
  
"Shouldn't I be?" Cole asked. "I know that vampires are evil. But this one has a soul. He got his soul restored to win the love of a human. That means he's good now. Despite what he may have done in the past, he has the right to know what he's facing."  
  
"And risk destroying the entire human race?" Trembor asked. "I realize that you still possess many of the morality beliefs you held on Earth. But you must understand that we are above that now. Good versus evil does not concern us. We are here to maintain a balance between the two."  
  
"By committing horrendous acts of evil?" Cole asked. "Is that how we 'maintain the balance'?"  
  
"If necessary," Trembor said. "There will times when we will do just the opposite. Perform some great act of good to balance the evil in the world. It all balances out in the end."  
  
"Balances out?" Cole questioned. "I'm sure that will be a great comfort to this Spike. To give his live to maintain the status quo."  
  
"He has risked his life many times," Trembor said. "Since his soul was restored, he has risked his life fighting against the very evil he hopes to stop. He knows the risks. He has accepted them."  
  
"Yeah," Cole said, "he knows he could die. What would he do if he knew there was a one hundred percent certainty that it would happen? This isn't some game of Russian roulette where he has a chance of surviving. If I activate the power of that amulet, he will die."  
  
"Yes," Trembor said. "It is a dilemma that many new recruits struggle with. But you have to ask yourself this. In the final analysis, it all comes down to one thing. Which is most desired? What the Earth will be like should this Spike fail? Or what will happen should he be successful? I believe you already know the answer to those questions."  
  
Cole looked at Trembor. He knew what the Earth would be like if Spike failed. The First would destroy all of those who had come against it. Spike, the Slayer, all those who had joined with them, everyone. They would be the lucky ones. The First would then spread its evil over the Earth devouring all in its' path. He knew first hand what evil was capable of.  
  
But to willingly take a life to prevent all that. On balance, one life wasn't as important as all of creation. There were many instances throughout history where a single individual had willingly given their lives to protect many others. And they hadn't hesitated to do it.  
  
But this was different. It wouldn't be Spike giving his life to protect mankind. It would be Cole taking his life to protect mankind. After all he had been through, Cole had finally come to terms with himself. He knew that he could never be the evil he had once been. And in order to change from that evil, he had to forsake the thoughts he was now having. That the ends justified the means.  
  
"I don't know," Cole said finally. "What right do I have to take one life even to protect other lives?"  
  
"If you put it that way," Trembor said, "ask yourself this. What right do you have to take many lives to avoid taking a life?"  
  
"I don't understand," Cole said.  
  
"If you decide to do this," Trembor said, "you will be required to take the life of this vampire with a soul. But have you considered what will happen if you refuse to do it? In that instance, you will be deciding that this Spike is more important than those he fights with. That his life is more important than theirs."  
  
Cole looked at Trembor. He hadn't thought of that. Spike would die either way. If Cole activated the power of the amulet, its power would destroy him. If Cole refused to activate it, The First would certainly destroy Spike with the others. So, in one sense, he wasn't deciding to destroy Spike. He was deciding to save those with him. And all of humanity in the process. But to do that, it would be necessary for him to destroy this vampire with a soul.  
  
"You've given me a lot to think about," Cole said finally.  
  
"Part of my purpose here," Trembor replied. "I know you will make the right decision. I'll leave you to consider what we've talked about." 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"Are you sure he'll be able to do it?" Nathaniel asked Malkus. "He had some serious reservations about it before."  
  
"He says he can," Malkus replied. "We have to give him the opportunity to prove he can do it."  
  
"And if he can't?" Nathaniel asked.  
  
"You'll be there to step in," Malkus said. "No matter what Cole does, the power of the amulet must be activated on time. The First must not be allowed to complete its plans."  
  
"I know that," Nathaniel. "That's not what I was referring to. What about him, if he can't do it? Or if he hesitates?"  
  
'Then we will have misjudged him," Malkus said. "He will have to be dealt with in an.... appropriate manner."  
  
"Have you decided what to do if he passes the test?" Nathaniel asked.  
  
"Yes," Malkus said. "But I want to wait and see if he'll be joining us first. It would be premature if I were to discuss the plans now. If he fails the test, it won't make any difference what our plans were for him. If he passes the test, we can discuss that later."  
  
"Very well," Nathaniel said. "I should be going. The Slayer and her friends have already begun their assault on the Hellmouth. Time grows short."  
  
"I'll await your return," Malkus said.  
  
Malkus sat thinking about the next few minutes. Cole still had reservations about taking the life of a vampire. Or rather, ending the existence of the vampire. In reality, the vampire was already dead. Despite the fact that his soul had been returned to him, his body was still dead.  
  
It would be a shame if Cole couldn't complete the assignment. He had more promise than any of their recent recruits. The promise the Avatars had waited for centuries for. If Cole failed, Malkus wasn't sure what they would do next. He sat silently hoping that the newest addition to their ranks wouldn't let them down.  
  
* * *  
  
Cole and Nathaniel stood in a great cavern watching the fray. Buffy fought like a woman possessed. Even considering the wound she had suffered, she continued to destroy one vampire after another. But the hoard of vampires still assailing them seemed endless. Sheer numbers would overwhelm them.  
  
"It's been a long time since I saw a true vampire," Cole whispered to Nathaniel.  
  
"No need to whisper," Nathaniel replied. "They can neither see nor hear us. To them, we are as insubstantial as a shadow in the dark."  
  
"There are no shadows in the dark," Cole said. "That's a little melodramatic, isn't it?"  
  
"A failing of mine," Nathaniel said.  
  
"What of The First?" Cole asked. "Won't it sense our presence here?"  
  
"I can mask it for a time," Nathaniel said. "And it's busy with the battle. It believes it has already won. And it does not know that we are covertly involved in this struggle. It won't be concerned with us until it is too late."  
  
"Okay," Cole said.  
  
He looked over and saw Buffy fighting the vampires. She was magnificent. Even with the injury that should have been a mortal wound, she fought with the strength of the Slayer. Cole could sense the power emanating from her. Filling the other young women that had joined her to defeat The First.  
  
All the women fought with the fervor of seasoned veterans. Most, he knew, had little or no combat experience. But the magic passing to them from the Slayer infused them with all the strength, knowledge, and skill of the Slayer herself. They were steadily turning the tide of the vampires that swarmed out of the Hellmouth below. How this Slayer was able to pass her strength onto those fighting with her, Cole didn't know. He and Nathaniel stood just behind Spike.  
  
"Now," said Nathaniel. "Activate the amulet now."  
  
"Not yet," Cole said.  
  
"Time is gone," Nathaniel said. "In moments, The First will detect our presence. You must activate the power of the amulet before that happens."  
  
"Just a little longer," Cole said as he turned to see Spike strike down one vampire after another.  
  
The proximity of the two Avatars to the amulet had a physical affect on it. Their power was even now being drawn into the amulet. Not enough to activate it. But enough to show that this was not merely a piece of ornamental jewelry. Cole could feel the power of the amulet. It was nearly intoxicating.  
  
"Cole, you can't wait," Nathaniel. "You must activate the amulet now before all is lost."  
  
"Just a little longer," Cole said.  
  
He looked over and saw The First as the creature backed away from the battle. He could see fear in its eyes. Fear that all of its plans and schemes might be ending here. Suddenly The First turned and looked directly at Cole. A look of recognition crossed its face. The shielding that Nathaniel had provided for them was torn away. The First saw the two Avatars and began to move away.  
  
Cole reached out and used all of his power on the amulet. The power surged from him into the ancient relic. As it did, Spike was forced back against the wall near the stairs. As he stood rigidly in place, a powerful burst of magic erupted from him, destroying the roof directly above him. The magic continued on up through each level of the high school above, searing a massive hole in the roof.  
  
Sunlight poured into the hole covering Spike. He called to Buffy and she turned to him. Before she could move, beams of pure sunlight erupted from the amulet piercing the darkness and shadows of the infamous Hellmouth. The beams cut through the vampires disintegrating them instantly.  
  
Intensified a thousand fold, none of the undead creatures could resist its power. They died by the dozens as Spike just stood helpless. The women who had come with Buffy to face The First turned and began to make for the safety of the school above.  
  
The First howled in pain. One beam of light had pinned it to a wall near the back of the cavern. Unable to be touched by anything physical, not even it could resist the awesome power of the magnified sunlight. It wouldn't be destroyed, it knew that. But it felt its power being drawn away. The power that had held the Hellmouth together for centuries.  
  
Portions of the great cavern began to collapse. Huge sections of the ceiling fell, burying dozens of the vampires who were still trying to scramble away from the sunlight. Cole watched as some unseen message passed between Buffy and Spike.  
  
"I love you," she said, tears in her eyes.  
  
He paused for a moment, looking at her.  
  
"No you don't," he said, smiling slightly. "But thanks for saying it."  
  
She had reached out and was holding his hand. Suddenly the hand burst into flames. Buffy hardly seemed to feel it. Cole could feel the power of the amulet building within Spike. Within moments that power would destroy the vampire. And yet he felt a sense of peace wash over the vampire.  
  
"Now go," Spike said suddenly.  
  
With the entire cavern collapsing around her, Buffy knew she couldn't remain. Spike was doomed and there was nothing they could do to prevent it. She turned and headed for the stairs, for the safety of the open world above.  
  
"I want to see how it ends," whispered Spike as Buffy scrambled up the stairs.  
  
The power continued to pass through Spike as he suddenly began to laugh. Cole could feel the power of the amulet increase to full intensity. Suddenly Spikes vampire form could withstand the power no longer. His body disintegrated under the power as Spike just laughed.  
  
Nathaniel grabbed Cole by the arm. The entire cavern began to collapse. As Spikes form dissolved completely, Cole was left holding the amulet in his hand. Just as the entire Hellmouth collapsed in upon itself, Nathaniel and Cole vanished from the cavern. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"It's done," Nathaniel said to Malkus.  
  
Cole handed the amulet to Malkus. He could still feel its incredible power even now. The legends he had heard about it were true. The Amulet of Good was such a potent magic that no creature of evil could resist its power.  
  
"You have done well," Malkus told Cole. "We will lock this away again. In case there is need of it in the future."  
  
"He hesitated," Nathaniel said. "When the time came to activate the amulet, he hesitated."  
  
"No, I didn't," Cole said. "I was gauging our advantage. When you told me to activate the amulet, The First was hidden in an alcove. I wasn't sure if the power would get to it before it could get away. I had to wait until it was out in the open. With no place to hide from it."  
  
"A wise precaution," Malkus said. "All the deaths would have been in vain if The First had escaped."  
  
"Sunnydale is gone," Trembor said, walking into the area. "The Hellmouth collapsed in upon itself. It will be sealed for a very long time."  
  
"All those people," Cole gasped. "How many people died when the town collapsed?"  
  
"Collateral damage," Malkus said. "And there was nothing we could do about it. You, above all, should know this is a war we are in. There are always innocent deaths in war. It is the nature of war. You should be happy. You've passed your test. Now, it is time to discuss what you will be doing now."  
  
"Happy?" demanded Cole. "How can I be happy knowing that God knows how many innocent people died needlessly?"  
  
'Not needlessly," Trembor said. "They died for a higher cause. Because of their sacrifice, the rest of the world is safe from a great evil. They did not die in vain. The balance between good and evil is restored."  
  
"But so many deaths," Cole said.  
  
"There weren't that many," Malkus said. "Most of the people had already left the town. True, some of the inhabitants were still there. But so were a great many demons, vampires, and other creatures. Not only The First was defeated but many evil creatures were destroyed in the process."  
  
"Really?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes," said Nathaniel. "Call it an added bonus. And now we know that you can make the hard decisions we sometimes have to make. To make sure that neither good nor evil gain an upper hand."  
  
"What now?" Cole asked.  
  
"We will discuss that soon," Malkus said. "For now, rest. Use of the amulet can be quite draining. Regain your strength. Then we'll discuss what's next."  
  
Cole didn't say a word. He simply turned and walked to his "area" contemplating what had h happened. He had mixed feelings about it. He had saved the world. But to do that, he had to kill an individual. And caused the deaths of many others. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with it. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
"I hope you're feeling better," Malkus said after Cole had rested for a while.  
  
"Some," Cole said. "I guess what you said is right. We are in a war. And I can't expect there to be no casualties in a war. But I don't have to like it."  
  
"You'll soon see," said Nathaniel, "that things like this are necessary. There are going to be casualties if we are going to maintain the necessary balance between good and evil."  
  
"What now?" asked Cole. "You said I had passed the test. Well, what do I do now?"  
  
Malkus led them over to the large free hanging mirror again. He passed his hand over it as before and a scene appeared in the mirror. Cole recognized the scene. It was Buffy Summers. She seemed to be sleeping on a bus.  
  
"The Slayer," Malkus said. "Much like the Charmed Ones, she has fulfilled her destiny. No Slayer has ever lived beyond the age of twenty-five. She is very close to that age now. And after defeating The First, it is unlikely that she will face anything as powerful in the near future. "  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Cole asked.  
  
"Well," said Malkus hesitantly. "We've known for a long time that a special Slayer would come. We have watched each of the previous Slayers quite closely. Each time we thought they would be the one we have been searching for. And each time we have been disappointed when they died."  
  
"Okay, I'll ask again," Cole said impatiently. "What does this have to do with me?"  
  
'I'm coming to that," Malkus said. "We know that the Slayer who lives beyond her twenty-fifth birthday will have a new destiny. A very different destiny from just being the Slayer. Buffy Summers is that Slayer. She has grown well beyond the need for a human Watcher. There is little they can teach her now."  
  
"But she is entering a new phase of her life, you might say," Nathaniel said. "Soon, she will pass beyond the constraints of her human existence. She has died twice and been resurrected each time. Her power is growing. She needs someone to guide her through the intricacies of her new station in life."  
  
"And I'm that someone?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes," Malkus said. "Call yourself her supernatural Watcher, so to speak. She's going to need guidance in the near future. You are the perfect choice for that position. You can help teach her about the power she will gain. How to use it wisely and to her best interest."  
  
"I see," Cole said. "Sort of groom her to join us, is that it?"  
  
"Not necessarily," Nathaniel said. "Not everyone can join us. She may join us one day. But we do know she will have a new destiny. That is very rare. For someone, especially a mortal, to have a second destiny. Many people don't even have a single destiny. You can help her in her journey to her new destiny."  
  
"What is her new destiny?" Cole asked.  
  
"We can't say at the moment," Malkus said. "We do know it won't be combating vampires and demons. She is meant for a higher purpose. Just what that purpose is has not been made clear to us yet."  
  
"Okay," Cole said. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"She will have many questions," Malkus said. "Questions you will be in a position to answer for her. We want you to become her friend. Let her know that you're there for her. That you can help her through the very difficult period that is ahead."  
  
"But you must not tell her who, or what, you are," Nathaniel impressed. "It will be a while before she is ready to accept what is happening to her. She must be eased in to that gradually."  
  
"I understand," Cole said. "When do I begin?"  
  
"As soon as you want," Malkus said. "Give her a few days to recoup from her recent ordeal. Considering everything she's been through the last few weeks, she can use a rest."  
  
"Okay," Cole said. "I can spend the time learning about her. If I'm going to help her I need to learn who she is. That's going to take some research."  
  
"Excellent," Malkus said. "Keep us apprised of your progress. And if you have any questions, Trembor will be available to you. He can be very useful as I'm sure you are already aware."  
  
"Yes, I am," Cole said. "I think I'll start right away. The sooner I know about her the sooner I can start to help her."  
  
"Fine," Malkus said. "Let me know if you need anything." 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
"Do you think he believed us?" Nathaniel asked after Cole had walked away.  
  
"I don't know why not," Malkus said. "In some ways, he's very trusting. His recent treatment by his ex-wife and her sisters notwithstanding. Despite his demonic heritage, I believe he is basically a good person."  
  
"Good?" questioned Nathaniel. "After all this time you still ascribe 'good' and 'evil' to people."  
  
'Most fall into one of the two categories," Malkus said. "If they didn't, there would be no purpose for us."  
  
"True," Nathaniel said. "What if he should discover what we're up to?"  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem," Malkus said. "Even if he should discover our true intentions, there isn't a lot he can to about it."  
  
"He could warn the Slayer," Nathaniel said. "She is the most promising one yet. I think she is the one we've been looking for. I know I've said that before, but this time I'm truly convinced of it. She defeated The First. No one has ever come even that far before."  
  
"I know," Malkus said. "Don't worry about Cole. He'll be much too busy with Ms. Summers to find out anything. And if he should begin to suspect anything, I'll just steer him in another direction. I'm very good at that."  
  
"How well I know," Nathaniel said. "Well, Malkus, I should be going. I have much to do."  
  
"Yes," said Malkus. "I will see you later."  
  
Malkus thought about Cole after Nathaniel left. They had a lot riding on Cole. And on Buffy Summers. But he wasn't concerned. It had taken them a very long time to get to this point. Soon their plans would be complete. Not right away, of course. But when compared to how far they had already come, the time left seemed almost inconsequential. Malkus smiled to himself.  
  
The End  
  
(Be sure to look for the sequel to this story "Sharper Than A Serpent's Tooth" coming soon that will continue the saga.)  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
